Wide Open
by xSummerSnowflakex
Summary: [Previously: 'Nothing but the Truth'] Natsu x Lucy. "It allows us to see a glimpse into the future."


Hey, all! New story, romantic, but more on the humor side. And it's got a delicious amount of **NaLu **&** GaLe**, others, because everyone knows how much of a romantic I am! It's sort of a different style to how I usually write, but whatevs.

Disclaimer: uh, it's like never been mine? Hello, this is FANfiction, kinda self-explanatory. I can draw anime/manga though, well, sorta, so I pride myself with _that_, at least. 'Cause I, like, suck at everything else.

Warning: this is _**probably**_** a little OOC** in terms of interactions, so yeah, forgive me.

-x-

Nothing but the Truth  
Chapter One

-x-

"What the hell is this?" Natsu says, scrunching his eyes up so he could see the purple orb properly.

"It looks like an orb," Erza says, happily munching on her strawberry shortcake.

"I know that!"

Erza sizes him up, unblinking. "Then why did you ask? Are you asking to be hit on the head?" And she said it like she was really ready to go through with the act, before going back to happily much on her cake, eyes shaping into twinkling stars, whilst Natsu just stares at her, terrified.

Lucy sighs and the grabs the orb off of Natsu and puts it right in front of her face. "It's our reward, though money would have been a little more help than this thing."

"Sheesh," Gray says, coming back from the bathroom in Lucy's apartment and gives Lucy a dubious look. "Is money all you think about?"

"Well, this apartment won't pay for its self, will it?!" she all but screeches.

Gray puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to _offend_ or anything."

"Gray," Erza says, her eyes narrowing at him in something that says "shut up before I kill you" and says to him, "You are not helping the situation. I suggest that you become silent. _Now._"

Gray salutes her while Lucy smirks. He turns to glare at said-blonde but she just ignores him.

"Gray, I am waiting for your answer," Erza interrupts Lucy and Gray's fight with eyes and waits patiently, albeit scarily, for Gray to give her his answer.

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

Erza nods, seemingly satisfied with his answer and takes another piece of cake out of Lucy's refrigerator and begins to eat it, whilst Lucy sighs and mumbles something about having weird friends.

Natsu takes the orb back from Lucy's hands and peers at it curiously. "We finish the job, and _this_ is what we get?" He frowns. "Honestly, something must be wrong with the world; need to eat more food, probably."

Lucy snatches the orb back, which concludes a protest from Natsu. "I don't get it," she sighs. "The kind old lady said something about how we would enjoy this and whatnot but none of us could really _hear_ her."

"Oh, she gave me this," Gray says, biting into some pizza from Lucy's refrigerator, despite it being absolutely cold and far too hard to bite, let alone eat. "Think she knew we couldn't exactly hear her and wrote down whatever she was saying."

Lucy grabs the piece of ripped-up paper and holds it in the light so she can read it. "What, when did she do this? I can remember her writing anything." She then looks at Natsu for conformation but all he does is shrug making her twitch.

"When you guys were chatting," Gray answers, swearing when he hurts his teeth due to biting into the crust of the cold and way too hard pizza piece.

"What?!" Lucy shrieks, probably breaking Gray's eardrums in the process. "But we only talked for like a minute! She can't have written this much in that short amount of time!" She holds the paper up with a considerable about of writing on it for them to see.

Gray looks at her, Natsu and Happy are ignoring her and Erza is eating more cake. Lucy sighs. _Just my luck to be stuck with friends like these. . ._

Lucy sighs once again, and thinks: _I'm I really that quite, can't they see that I'm talking? _"Hey, you lot!" That gets their attention; Lucy smiles to herself. "What does this thing do, anyway?" she asks Gray, who just shrugs and tells her to read the scrap of paper.

"But it's so damn hard to read!" she whines. "Hey, Erza, mind reading this out for us?"

Erza takes the piece of paper, wordlessly, and continues to eat her strawberry cake whilst just staring at the scrap of paper and not saying anything aloud, but instead reading it with her eyes. Though she has some difficulty, she can read it plenty well due to her mechanic eye. (How that helps, the world will never know.)

And then she says, very carefully as if revealing a massive secret that should _not_, under _any_ circumstances, be . . . well, _revealed_, "It allows us to see a glimpse into the future."

Silence, then:

"What?! Uh, Erza, are you okay? I can get a doctor or something. . ."

"Whoa, Erza, what _have_ you been drinking today?"

And, lastly (and very random, might I add, but we all know we can't be surprised, this is _Natsu_, after all):

"Erza, fight me! Obviously this change of character must be coming from not fighting for so long so-"

Lucy slaps him on the head, making him fall to the floor and rubbing his head, Happy fussing and flying around him. The blonde-celestial mage mutters under her breath, "Idiot."

"Hey, that hurt!" Natsu shouts from the floor, sending Lucy a half-heartened glare that causes her to glare back and make him whimper, pathetically, Lucy says so herself.

She shakes her head, "Honestly, that _was_ the point, Natsu. Sometimes I wonder about you. . ." She turns her head back to Erza, who is looking at all of them, weirdly. _God! She has the nerve to look at us when she's the one that just told us that that orb can see into the future! . . . Actually, wait, this is _Erza . . ._ she has the nerve._

"You don't believe me," Erza states.

"Er, I. . . I don't know about _believe_, but-"

"I am waiting here, Lucy," Erza says again, sipping a cup of tea that came out of nowhere. "Do not tire my patience - I am very impatient."

_Uh, I can see that_, Lucy thinks, sweat-dropping but also fearful. She clears her throat, ignoring Natsu and Gray's verbal-fight and Happy's cheering. Lucy twitches. _Stupid cat. _"Uh, I think I'll like to try to read the scrap . . . please?" she adds, for extra effect.

Erza passes the scrap over, wordlessly. Lucy gapes openly, as Gray and Natsu come behind her to read what it says, with much difficulty. "Holy . . . this actually. . . Just wow!"

Natsu and Gray come up from behind her, take the slip of paper out of her hands ("Hey!") and gawp at it, wordlessly, before Natsu throws it on the floor and Gray's says something that sounds eerily familiar to "Good riddance to bad rubbish!" and Lucy stares at them.

She puts her hands on her hips and looks behind her to see what Erza is doing, before sighing and looking back towards Natsu and Gray (and a laughing Happy). _Erza's no help when she's got her strawberry cake_, Lucy thinks. "Hey!" she says. "Why'd you throw it on the floor for?"

Silence, then-

"I can't read it," Natsu says, frowning down at the paper, Gray nodding along with him. Lucy sighs and thinks, _What a bunch of idiots, I swear._

"Well, _I_ can and it says that we can see a glimpse into the future." At Natsu's gleeful look, she says: "A _glimpse_, probably a minute or so and probably not anything useful," she says, just so he doesn't get his hopes up for finding Igneel.

The happy look on Natsu's face doesn't demolish when she says that, instead he just grins at her, setting a fluttering feeling (almost like butterflies) in her stomach, that whilst not unusual, isn't something she's ever felt before. Lucy frowns, and it's always when Natsu is around. She shrugs. Oh, whatever.

"I don't care!" Natsu exclaims happily, before shooting a glare at Gray because the latter said something that distinctly sounded like "What a dumb-ass", therefore beginning one of their verbal-slash-fist-fights-that-never-end-well.

Lucy just sighs in a way that says something like "I love you guys but my luck sucks" and ignores them, picking the orb from the table (yes, it magically appeared at the table) and looks at it, intensely.

"We should go give it to Master or something," she says, after a few minutes of just staring at the purple (shiny) orb, looking like an absolute idiot. "He'll probably know what do to with it," she adds.

"Huh, what? No way are we givin' it to Gramps!"

Lucy blinks and gives him a confused look. "Why the hell not?"

"Because-" And then he has the audacity to actually . . . _roll his eyes_ at her. _Roll his eyes_, people_. ROLL. HIS. EYES_. "-it's _our_ reward. Duh, Luce, you can be such a weirdo sometimes!"

Her left eyes twitches. "Oh, I'm the idiot, I'm I? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, IDIOT!"

"S-sorry! AHHH! Luce, I'm sorry! Stop chasing me! AHHH!" he says, falling to the floor, with Lucy on top of him, smirking openly and not getting off, instead deciding to sit on him and leave him whimpering.

Gray just stares at her, a few choice articles that Lucy would rather see on his body that not, have been taken off and, as usual, he doesn't realize. She sighs and decides to berate him when Erza beats her to it, still sipping tea that just seems to come out of nowhere.

"Gray, your clothes."

He looks down at his clothes, first confused then flustered and then annoyed at himself for not realizing: "Huh, what? Oh, ARGH! When did that happen?" And then he goes on a search for his clothes. Lucy sighs. Same old, same old.

_It really is quite boring around here sometimes_, she thinks. "So, anyway," she says, holding up the purple orb, "what do we do with this?"

Erza shrugs ever so slightly, looking bored in the only way Erza can: her face indifferent to everything around her, except from the slight glint in her eyes that doesn't exactly show anything and, oh yes, almost forgot: sipping tea that, once again, has seemed to come from God-knows-where. "We could give it to Master, but-" She points at the pathetic figure of Natsu underneath Lucy. "-that idiot would probably run around chasing it and get himself killed."

The blonde-haired celestial-mage sighs and says: "Yeah, probably."

Gray, after having found himself, that was soon going to be off his body soon enough and someplace God knows, comes back from his search for his clothes and says: "Lucy, I think Natsu's dying under there."

"Huh, what? Oh! Right," she says, smiling sheepishly, getting up and moving away from Natsu. "Wow, almost forgot he was there."

"Ugh. . ." Natsu says, falling on top of her bed and laying there, pathetically.

Lucy laughs, shaking her head. _Gray's right, he _is_ such a dumb-ass. _"So," she says, "what do we do?"

Erza answers, still sipping tea (what the hell?): "I say we go to Fairy Tail or something-"

"No!" Natsu says from the bed, groaning. "If we do that, they'll break it, or _worse_: take it from us!"

"How is taking it from us worse than breaking it?" Lucy asks, raising an eyebrow and sighing for maybe the millionth time this day.

"Because," Natsu answers in a tone that _obviously_ says that she's an _absolute_ idiot for not understanding, "if they break it: nobody gets to see into the future; if they take it: they get to see and we don't! Duh, Luce."

"Just . . . stop talking, Natsu. Just stop talking."

"I suggest," Gray says, force into his voice, as Lucy blinks and stares at him, "we look at it in Lucy's house."

"What if something goes wrong?!" Lucy screeches, not wanting to damage her apartment any further.

Gray continues to ignore her, but does, however, roll his eyes at her words. "We're looking into the future, Lucy, nothing's gonna go wrong. Trust me."

"When has that every gone right?!" she screeches, once again. "The last time you told me to trust you, like the idiot you are, my apartment gone damaged and I had to actually pay for it to repay. I was going to buy those hot pair of shoes, as well. . .!"

Gray has the nerve to actually roll his eyes at her. Actually _roll his eyes_ at her. Lucy twitches, _It's all that Cat's fault, _after seeing Happy laughing at her and trying to conceal, failing horribly. _Everyone's rolling their eyes at me, even Natsu - NATSU - rolled his eyes at me._

"You know what?" Lucy tries to actually be a little civil this time around. "Fine, whatever, we can watch into the future in my house, but I get to decide who-"

"Sweet!" Gray says, grinning at her.

Erza nods, looking at the purple orb with concealed excitement, and continues sipping her tea.

_I'm so going to be broke_, Lucy thinks, sighing; she's frustrated that her little speech got cut off but shouting anymore would only make her give herself a stupid headache.

"Lets' invite-" Lucy gets cut off by Natsu:

"EVERYONE!"

"What?! No!"

They ignore her, instead talking amongst themselves about who to invite and who not to invite, which members won't come and which members would, and whether anyone is away on a mission.

Lucy bangs her head against her kitchen table.

-x-

Yeah, I'm going to stop there. So, what did you think of it? Good, bad, stupid, okayish? Just an intro of what they found out and some pointless humor. The next chapter might include some GaLe as well, and invite people to Lucy's house in which they'll see a glimpse into the future. Excited? Me too!

So, anyways, **please, please review**. I mean, **reviewing only takes about a minute or so**, right? So, **please** do so!


End file.
